Alya Knows
by PartAnon
Summary: Alya finally has enough to know who Ladybug is. but when she confirm's her suspicions she finds out Chat noir's Identity to. tensions shift, akumas attack. what happens in the end?
1. Revelations, The great Majester

**Chapter 1: Revelations, and the Majester**

Alya scanned a board showing akuma sightings, mostly based around her school. Chloe clearly marked, it also showed the directions Ladybug approached the Akuma from.

"Finally if I connect these lines, I should be able to guesstimate who ladybug is." Alya drew the lines down to triangulate where Ladybug came from. "The school? And Marinette's House! It all makes sense, Why Marinette's always late, why ladybug knows everyone I do."

Alya leaned back in her chair, deep in thought.

"I can't post this on the Ladyblog."

* * *

"No one can tell me how this trick works." Shouted a man in a black top hat. "Bring me your Miraculous, Cat Noir and Ladybug."

"An Akuma". Alya stood up suddenly.

"Alya if you need to use the bathroom, there is no reason to shout Akuma. unless you were on you're phone?" The teachers eye narrowed.

"I'll take her." Marinette pulled Alya out.

"Marinette, there's an Akumatized Magician wreaking havoc."

"but Alya I need to use the bathroom."

"I can wait." She smiled.

"It might take a while." her face flushed red.

"kay girl, I'll let you know what happens later."

"Thanks Alya." she ran into the bathroom.

Alya leaned against, the door.

"Tikki, that was so embarrassing." Marinette cried. "I can't believe, I said that."

"Im sorry." Tikki solemnly responded.

"It's not your fault Tikki, it has to be done. I just needed to vent a bit." She patted Tikki's head. "Thanks, Tikki"

"heh-huh."

"Tikki, Spots on."

Alya peeked into the room, seeing a flash of red, at the window.

"I knew it."

Alya heard running behind her. And saw Adrien, run into the men's bathroom.

"What's his rush?" Alya realized something. She leaned against the male bath room door.

"Plagg, Claws out."

"But Adrien" a winding voice replied, followed by a clinking sound.

Alya felt a headache coming.

* * *

"Go on, tell me how this trick works." The magician was staring down a man in a suit. He was a magic critic, he had interrupted the magician's show explaining a trick. The magician was flustered, as the critic was spot on. the magician became perfect prey for Hawkmoth.

"I-I-I don't know." The critic scampered back.

"I'll give you a hint, Abra, Kadabra." The magician raised his pure black wand. "Disappear." He grinned, a purple orb flew from his wand. hitting a trash can, causing it to vanish. "What. Where'd he go.".

"Please, falling for a trick with a string. I thought you were a professional?" Chat noir mocked. Ladybug was next to him carrying the critic.

"I'll get him to safety. You go after his wand." Ladybug swung off.

"As you wish, milady." Chat gave off a sly smile, before jumping off baton spinning above his head. softly landing in front of the magician. "What do I call you? Majestic?" chat teased, Holding his baton up preparing to swing.

"Get his Miraculous. The Critic can wait. Once you have the Miraculous this power will belong to you." Hawkmoth commanded.

"Understood Hawkmoth." He turned toward chat, "The name, is Majester." speaking calmly. "You think your funny, here let me help you dress to impress. Abra, Kadabra." He pointed his wand towards chat. "Squeaky Shoes." Chat barely evaded. He heard a squeak behind him, and glanced back. Seeing a street sign now equipped, with large red shoes.

"And you thought I was clowning around." Chat jumped towards him.

Majester had a look of realization, he let out a sly grin and started cast spells. "be my slave." He repeated.

Chat backed off his attack, to evaded the oncoming spheres. until he noticed something wrong, and stopped moving. But the Majesters spells, flew past him. "Do you need some help aiming?" he teased.

"No" the magician shouted back. Chat looked behind him, to see a street signs a bus stop, several buildings, and a water tower moving towards him.

"Oh… Oh…. I get it now."

"To late Kitty Cat." The Magician spoke as a street sign with rubber shoes, jumped at Chat. He barely dodged seeing the sign dent the concrete. The signs closed around him, beginning to trap him.

"This isn't good." Chat looked up at the street signs, as they fell towards him in sync. "I'm out of options here." he prepared to use cataclysm.

He felt his feet fly out from beneath him. "Just in time, you sure like to cut things close, Kitty." Ladybug said pulling him up to a building.

"Because I can always count on you, milady." Ladybug had already turned back to the Majester.

"Things have gotten tricky." Ladybug looked at the chaos.

"Perhaps, we need a little luck." Chat noir asked.

"Good call." Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm." She shouted, as a large ladybug spotted bag dropped into her hands. "Gelatin powder?" She read confused.

"Have a sweet tooth today milady?" Chat asked.

Ladybug looked around, not seeing anything. "I don't know Chat, maybe I'm missing something."

"Got it I'll distract him, you figure out what to do with that." Chat leapt off the building towards Majester, "Hey Majoke, can you even cast a fireball spell." Chat teased.

"Of course I can, abra, kadabra." Raising his wand towards Chat Noir. "Fireball." A ball fire roared to life and flung towards him.

"oops." Chat said feeling the heat, as the fire passed his body. "I think I've meow-de a mistake."

"Chat you did it that's what was missing." Ladybug said, her eyes finally connecting the water tower, gelatin, the wand, and the dented ground together. "Chat, destroy the water tower." Ladybug swung her rope around the tower, pulling it towards the Majester who was standing in the dent. She smiled.

"Cataclysm" Chat raised his hand in the air, as a dark energy appeared, he placed his hand on the tower. The water flowed into the dent in the ground forming a pool.

"Better dry off." ladybug teased, "unless of course, you can't?"

"easy." he cried raising his wand with his catchphrase. The water started to heat to a boil.

Ladybug took the chance, to drop the gelatin, into the boiling water. "what a bad magician, he can only set things on fire." Ladybug said as she watched the gelatin powder flow through the water.

"I can cool things to." Majester chanted his spell

"No, she's tricking you." Hawkmoth cried.

"What?" the realization came to late. as his legs got stuck, in the gelatin material.

Ladybug swung past him, swiping the wand from the struggling Majester.

she broke the wand. "It's time to de-evilize." She yelled swinging her yo-yo grabbing the Akuma. "bye-bye little butterfly." She waved.

"This was a lot more destructive, than usual." Chat said looking around at the moved houses, signs, and destroyed ground.

"I hope no one got hurt." She said leaning down to the magician, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "You know the magic, is in not knowing how things work." Ladybug spoke "what he did was wrong, but maybe, that's just because, he wants to experience magic that even, he can't tell how it works." Ladybug said to him, her earrings beeped.

She grabbed the gelatin bag, and tossed it into the air "Miraculous ladybug." The three watched in wonder as the destruction around them was restored, houses went back into place, the cracked, and dented ground reformed. "I gotta go, can you handle this?" ladybug tossed her yo-yo up as she got ready.

"Anything for you, milady." Chat pulled the magician, as he took off towards the stage.

"Thanks, chat." She said tugging her yo-yo.

* * *

"Marinette are you okay girl." Alya asked. She knew what happened, but she didn't want Marinette to know, for now. she still wanted to confirm some things with Adrien, such as his genuine feelings for ladybug.

"Yeah I'm so sorry Alya." Marinette's face was bright red. It was clear she did not like using this excuse.

* * *

"Tikki I know I said it was okay, but that was still super embarrassing." Marinette, was back in her room after school.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice."

"Yeah, I just needed to say it out loud."

* * *

"Plagg, that was so embarrassing." Adrien shouted at the black kwami, he had gotten back home from school and started ranting.

"no. it was hilarious." Plagg laughed.

"it's not funny, even Marinette saw me acting like a fool." Adrien grumbled falling onto his bed.

* * *

"For once, I wish Chloe created the akuma." They said in sync hugging their pillows.

* * *

**So I wanted to try out doing a reveal story over several chapters, one based on the miraculous episode style. Please let me know if you like it, so I can continue it, or if you'd like me to abandoned the akuma and focus on romance/comedy.**


	2. Attrition, Plantami

_The class went to the Luxembourg garden on a field trip. _

"Alya, there's so many kinds to choose from, it's amazing." Marinette scrolled down a list of irises. The student's where allowed to plant an iris that represented them best.

"Yeah…" Alya said lost in thought, her eyes wandered to Adrien. "I'll be right back."

"Nino, this one looks just like you." Adrien teased. He pointed out an iris called the Sonoran Carnical Spuira. When Alya saw it, she couldn't help but laugh, it really did look like him.

"Woah, Alya." Nino jumped.

"Hey, there big guy." she teased Nino, reaching out to grab Adrien's wrist.

"I need, to talk to you. Purrivately." She hinted

A frown flashed by on his face, he quickly replaced it with a smile. "Yeah, sure, of course Alya." he followed her lead. Alya pulled them to the side, far from everyone. "How did you find out?"

"I heard you transform, but more importantly, do you really love Ladybug?" she asked.

"More importantly? Is this for the ladyblog?" his eyes, showed panic.

"No-no I'm wouldn't betray you. It's just that." Alya sighed, carefully trying to word, what she needed to say next. "I think the guy Ladybug likes, is Adrien." She paused letting that sink in. "I want to know, if you really love her."

Adrien smiled, "How could I not? She strong, noble, she cares for everyone even Chloe. She helps people akumatized or not. Every time she stops an akuma, she takes the initiative to talk to the victim." Adrien faced the sky, blushing. His eyes glowed, as he lost himself in his words. "She's clever, and always comes up with a plan. Stubborn enough to resist any temptations and determined enough to defeat hawkmoth."

"That's why you love her?" Alya asked hesitantly.

"The one thing that makes me love her the most, her spirit she's hardworking. To a fault, she'll do anything to protect Paris. I guess that way, she and Marinette are similar." He laughed. "Except Marinette's not protecting all of Paris."

They were interrupted by a loud crash. "Chloe" a gardener shouted, a purple black trowel spread a cloud of darkness across his body.

"Akuma." Someone shouted. The crowd began to panic running around like headless chickens.

Adrien looked towards Chloe. In her hand she held a beautiful white and yellow flower. He guessed, she picked it from the garden.

"I gotta go, you help the others." Adrien took off, looking for a place to transform.

Alya, ran back to the class "Marinette." She shouted. Marinette froze she needed to transform but she couldn't leave Alya.

"The bathroom excuse won't work again." Tikki whispered.

"I'll need to come up with something else."

"Marinette, come with me." Alya pulled her wrist.

"Alya, I've got to…"

"I know." Alya said, more focused on where to run. She started dragging Marinette towards the puppet theater.

Marinette was bewildered, she'd been caught? "When? How?" Marinette panicked. "What do you know?".

Alya pulled her into the theater, just around the corner and looked her square in the eyes.

"I know you're Ladybug."

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette immediately transformed. "Hide Alya we'll talk later." Ladybug said before running back out.

"Ahhrg girl, Adrien was right." Alya flailed her hands, hopelessly.

Ladybug approached Chat, who managed to get caught in the vines. He was upside-down, still holding his goofy smile.

"Hi milady."

"Sorry Chat, I got caught up in something." Ladybug spoke as she started pulling the vines off Chat, just enough for him to escape. They wrapped around Ladybug, but she got out easily.

"Alya caught you to?" Chat saw Alya creeping out from the puppet theater.

"To? Oh Chat." Ladybug sighed "Let's focus on the gardener; We can catch up with Alya later." Ladybug faced the flower garden, which turned into a rising tower.

Chloe was tied into the top of the flowers. "Ladybug help." She screamed.

"Hey, why doesn't she call for me?" Chat asked before scampering up the flowers.

Ladybug started swinging up. "Do you want her to call your name?" she asked. "Wouldn't you prefer, if I was the only one that called you kitty?"

"Milady always knows how to cheer me up." Chat smiled.

"Where is the gardener?"

"He went up with Chloe." Chat said, as the vines he grabbed fell away. He slipped off surprised by the movement.

"Chat!" Ladybug swung after him, pulling his hand. The flowers managed to shake her yo-yo loose. She tumbled to the ground, while Chat managed to land on his feet. "Oww. This isn't going to work."

Chat helped Ladybug up "Time for a little luck?"

"Looks like we need it." Ladybug glanced at the tower of flowers now rivaling The Luxembourg palace. she tossed her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm." She shouted. A spotted device resembling scissors fell into her hand. "What is this?"

Alya ran up to them, she eyed the device. "You got a drip irrigation multi-tool?" she asked.

"Alya, it's dangerous." Ladybug warned.

A hand grew from the ground grabbing Alya's ankle.

"Alya!" Ladybug and Chat noir shouted in sync.

A man grew from the ground, as if he was a plant. "The gardener?" Ladybug questioned tentatively.

He wrapped vines around Alya's body. "If you want her back, bring you're Miraculous to me, Plantami." he walked towards the flower tower as the stalks of flowers lifted him to the top. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the top of the flowers.

"Chat take this." Ladybug chucked the Lucky Charm to chat and pulled her yo-yo string. She took towards the top. The plants didn't try to stop her this time.

At the top she discovered chloe and Alya tied up in the vines. And Plantami standing next to them. "Where's the cat?" his eyes narrowed.

"Get the Ladybug miraculous for now, the cat will follow suit."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Plantami reached into the vines and pulled out a tube "Ladybug as you are well aware my friends, are too weak to do stop you." He pulled the tubes towards Chloe and Alya. The vine's made it difficult for Ladybug to move on the tower of plants.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug watched in horror. He wrapped the tubing around Alya and Chloe's necks.

"The miraculous. Or they'll perish." Plantami smiled.

"Yes, the miraculous will finally be mine." Hawkmoth clenched his hand.

"Stop, I'll give you them." Ladybug cried. She reached towards her earring's slowly. "Hurry up kitty."

Alya's eyes widened, "No don't Ladybug." she felt the tubing become loose on her neck. she and Chloe looked down and saw Chat noir looking up through the vines holding the multi-tool he put his finger to his lips. Shushing the two girls.

"Alya, I'm sorry but I can't let anyone die." She reached pulled off one earring. Her mask started fading away.

Alya thought fast I need something to shock her to stop her long enough, for Chat noir to do what he needed to. "Chat noir is the boy you like!" she yelled face flushed red.

"What." Ladybug gasped. Connections firing off in her brain. Plantami, stood still contemplating.

"Cataclysm!" Chat noir burst through the vines from below grabbing Plantami's trowel.

Ladybug quickly put her earring on and grabbed the akuma with her yo-yo. The flower tower began collapsing as she swung in grabbing the gardener and Chloe. Chat grabbed Alya, glaring straight at her.

They landed safely, Ladybug walked up to the gardener. she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. he looked down. "Ladybug I-I tried to kill those girls." He broke down in tears. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"Hawkmoth is to blame." Ladybug spoke. "It was wrong for Chloe to take the flower." Ladybug put her yo-yo in between them. "Bye-bye little butterfly." They watched as the butterfly landed on the flowers nearby. The gardener gave a smile.

"It's beautiful." The gardener said.

"You don't have to be human to understand their beauty."

Chat noir passed Ladybug the multi-tool "Milady, he bowed, "if you would please." Ladybug blushed pulling the Multi-tool. "Miraculous Ladybug." She shouted throwing it into the air. The flower tower restored back to normal.

"As beautiful as you milady." Chat held out a flower towards her. Ladybug face turned red remembering Alya's words.

Ladybug's earring beeped "Sorry Chat, Gotta go, See you at school tomorrow." She rushed off.

"Queen Bee would have done that so much faster." Chloe commented.

"Not now Chloe." Chat Noir turned and glared at Alya. "I'll take you back." Chat grabbed Alya and took off.

"Chat-no Adrien, I'm sorry." Alya looked up apologetically. Chat climbed up a building holding her. "I didn't know how else to stop her."

"You could've made a cat pun. The same way you clued me in. You could've said literally anything else!" Chat shouted at her.

"I panicked!" Alya screamed back. "This is better anyway, now she knows you're the guy she likes." Alya cried.

"No, its not."

"What?"

"I don't want the girl who fell in love with Mr. Perfect Adrien Agreste, I don't want someone who hasn't seen the worst of me." He cried.

"Adrien… I'm."

"No, you didn't know, that's not the issue here." Chat turned towards Alya "You betrayed me, I can't trust you again." Alya grabbed her arm, nervously. "So now Ladybug knows who I am." He crouched down, putting pressing his hands to his head.

"For what it's worth, the girl that fell in love with you- Adrien, has even seen Mr. Perfect at his worst." Alya said looking down.

"Let's go back." Chat brought Alya down the building.

* * *

Ladybug went back into the puppet theater, she crouched down crying. "What have I done, it's been Adrien the whole time." Her face flushed red. Thinking about all the times she was with Chat. "If it weren't for Adrien I would have loved Chat back." She flashed as her transformation timed out.

"Marinette…" Tikki stopped, she looked at Marinette and decided coax up to her, rubbing her head against Marinette's cheek.

"Heh- thanks Tikki." Feeling slightly better she pulled herself up and got ready to go back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tikki asked seeing Marinette shaking.

"I'm fine, I need to do this." Marinette decided walking back towards her class. Traces of tears on her face.

"Alya's, not back yet?" She asked Chloe.

"No, Cat boy took off with her saying he'd take her back." Chloe glanced up from her phone. Her expression shook slightly. "Uhg. Sabrina get her a tissue."

"Thanks, Chloe, Sabrina." Marinette wiped her face.


	3. Finale: Blindside, Resolution

A brilliant green pierced the night, it crept onto Marinette's rooftop.

A pair of eyes crawled out of the darkness, The moonlight revealed Chat noir. He carefully peered through the skylight.

Marinette was shook from the cold, she had pushed off her blanket in her sleep. Tears grew on edge of her eyes.

Chat quickly knocked on the skylight, "Marinette." He whispered. Slowly the glow of Chat's eyes became visible.

"Chat?" Marinette mumbled opened the skylight. "Chat, what are you doing here?"

"I- I had a bad day." Chat looked away, after he realized how loose her pajamas were. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Marinette asked, not quite awake yet.

"You were having a bad dream." Chat still didn't look at her.

Marinette began to remember, her eyes filled with water.

"What's wrong Princess?" Chat held his hand against her chilly tears.

"I never knew how hard being a superhero could be, until today." Tears started to stream down her face, she barely got out her words before she sobbed. "Alya could have died, Chloe could have died."

Chat felt his heart twinge, two girls that nearly died, he ignored one and yelled at the other. he backed up and sat on the railing to think.

"Chat?" Marinette asked, she climbed onto the roof, and leaned against the railing. She noticed as Chat eyed his miraculous. "What's wrong Chat?"

"I'm not cut out to be a hero." Chat said solemnly.

"Chat, what are you saying? Ladybug wouldn't have anybody else as her partner." Marinette patted his shoulder.

"Now she knows who my identity, and I'm here left in the dark." Chat began to fiddle with his ring. "Do you know what she did, when she found out my identity?"

"Chat…"

"She ran."

"She needed time to think." Marinette grabbed his hand, so he couldn't with his miraculous. "just like you." Chat looked at Marinette his expression still gloomy.

"Your right purr-incess I'll talk to her next time." Chat used his staff to propel himself away.

"Chat!" Marinette shouted, he ran without turning back.

"Marinette, you did the right thing." Tikki created a gentle breeze, as she flew out of Marinette's sweater.

"I think it's more dangerous for Chat to give up."

Tikki pulled back, and flew above Marinette's head before she stopped in front of her. "The relationship between you two. Is… unique." Tikki put her hand on her head. "You two are so stubborn it's been your downfall."

"Tikki, would it be more dangerous if Chat knew who I was?" Marinette face was filled with worry.

"I think it's safer if he doesn't know." Marinette dropped her head at the response "Normally."

"What?"

"But this situation is far from normal."

"So you're saying?"

"In Alya's words, Get em' Girl."

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette grabbed the small kwami in her hands, and held Tikki close to her chest. The soft feel of the kwami helped Marinette calm herself down.

* * *

Adrien walked over to Alya when school started the next day. Alya was on her phone, he glanced down at the text that read "Ladybug and Chat noir vs Plantami exclusive scoop from the victim."

"Adrien?" Alya looked up she quickly shut off her phone and tucked it away. "Look Adrien I'm sorry about what happened."

"No, Alya I should be apologizing that was no way to treat you." Adrien said his eyes drooped.

"No you were right, you trusted me. And I betrayed you."

"This isn't about that Alya."

"What?"

"You nearly died, are you okay?"

"I mean with you two risking you're lives everyday of course I'm fine, it was only one super villain." Alya's face remained unchanged but maybe it was the Chat in him, but he thought he could smell fear from her.

"We have magic superpowers Alya, you're a normal person. It's okay to fear death." Adrien reminisced about Chat's conversation with Marinette.

"Let's not talk about that. Who do you think Ladybug could be?" Alya nervously switched the topic.

"I want to respect her wishes, if she dosen't want to tell me I won't say anything bad about her."

"Do you think Marinette could be Ladybug, they look similar after all?" Alya's eyes were bright as she leaned in close to him.

Adrien pushed her back by the nose. "As much as I wish, that would be impossible."

"Why?" Alya furrowed her brow.

"How could Marinette have the time to save Paris, She helps her parent's bakery, goes to school, works on fashion design, and volunteers on tons of projects to help her friends."

Alya found herself struggled to refute him despite the truth, her expression went through many twists and turns before she found words.

"Aahhhh." Marinette slid into the table. "five minutes to spare."

"Plus, Marinette crashes into tables." Adrien pointed out.

Marinette walked up to Alya and pulled a box from her bag. "Alya are you okay?" she asked and handed her the box. Alya confusedly opened the box seeing macaroons lining it. She gave Alya a hug, "Consider these an apology."

Chloe was in her seat, she looked back at the commotion that surrounded Alya. She frowned, her eyes watered, she clicked her pen, repeatedly. She didn't even notice a purple butterfly slip it's way into her pen. "Blindside, nobody's looking at you, I'll give you the power to make sure, they never look at anyone else again. All I ask for in return, are the Miraculous."

"No Hawkmoth." She screamed the room faced her, everyone held different expressions.

"That's no way to act Chloe." The teacher scolded, clearly not having a good impression of the girl.

That pushed her to the edge, purple clouds covered her body. Her hair became loose and flew straight into the air, her eyes became bright lights, she moved as if gravity didn't exist. "I'm Blindside, And I'm going to make sure you regret not looking at me." Light erupted from her, filling the room.

"Marinette what are you doing?" Adrien asked they had both ran out of the room when Chloe yelled hawkmoth.

"I got scared when she said Bawkmoth. What about you" Marinette frowned as she scolded herself.

"You mean Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah Tal-" she stopped herself remembering a situation with photographs. "That's not important, we better get out of here until, Ladybug and Chat noir show up.

Adrien nodded before he ran off, Marinette turned and ran around the corner.

"Marinette that was your chance." Tikki said.

"What was I supposed to say? I'm just going around the corner to transform into the girl of your dreams."

"That works." Tikki said making an innocent look.

A bright light erupted from the classroom door. "What about you is so special?" Chloe slid out of the classroom, she held Alya by the neck. "Why was Adrien talking to you and not me?" Alya tried to say something but her throat was held tight.

"Now's not the time for this. Tikki, spots on."

Chloe moved into the middle of the courtyard. She held still for a moment the sun reflected beautifully of her purple hued skin and golden hair. Slowly she grew brighter until everything around her seemed to pale in comparison.

"What?" Chloe was wrapped in Ladybug's yo-yo, Chat noir sprung from within the darkness, rescuing Alya. Ladybug jumped into fight Chloe while Chat noir carried Alya off to the Eiffel tower.

Alya coughed before she managed out some words. "What is it with supervillains and necks?" Chat looked down surprised at her statement.

"How would I know?" Chat felt a sting in his heart. "No- I mean are you okay Alya?"

"I'm fine, absolutely great." Her phone interrupted, "I need to take this" she answered. "Nino?" she asked, "No I'm fine, I'm okay." She paused. Chat's hearing picked up on Nino's voice.

"Alya, I know you're not fine, your voice is doing that thing again."

Chat's expression changed, he couldn't tell anything unusual about her voice. She seemed the same as always. "Do you want me to bring you to him."

"Yeah." Alya responded weakly, now Chat knew that Nino, could really tell something was wrong.

"I'll bring you back."

"Weren't you going to bring me somewhere safer?"

"I was thinking the Eiffel tower, but the villains always look their first anyway."

* * *

The everything around Ladybug sizzled, she was crouched in the dark remains of the school. "Chat, this is worse than we thought." She mumbled to herself.

"Found you!" A line of light struck down, where Ladybug was. Blindside appeared, everywhere had become dark, she was the only light. She held a laser pointer in her hand. The light from her body wisped its way into the Laser pointer. She held her pen in the other hand.

"Blindside, stop!" Ladybug dodged another light beam. "This isn't who you are!"

"How would you know who I am? You didn't even talk to me last time! I nearly died! And you just ran off! Chat just ran off! Do I even matter to anyone!" Each word tugged at Ladybug, she wanted to say something to excuse herself. But her heart knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

"I should have checked on you. I'm sorry." Ladybug cast her eyes down, to avoid looking at Blindside.

"Even in the classroom, nobody even looked at me! Alya are you okay? Alya I made you some crossiants!" Brightside mocked.

"I-I" Ladybug paused "This is all my fault isn't it."

Blindside took advantage of Ladybug's carelessness and launched a beam of light. A dark shadow passed Ladybug, just before the light reached.

"Milady, your night in shiny leather is here to save you." Ladybug stared into the wreckage.

"Chat, this is my fault, I'm the reason she was akumatized." Chat's eyes were filled with pain.

"No, it wasn't just you. I ignored her yesterday it's my fault as well."

"You don't understand Chat, I could have stopped this." Chat gently pressed his hand to her chin, he slowly turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"Bugaboo, you can't take responsibility for everything."

"What, I-I-"

Chat noir, pulled ladybug into a hug. Feeling something soft against his chest he purred slightly.

"Ugh, Chat." Ladybug pushed him back. "Now is not the time for that."

"It just kinda slipped out." Chat smiled far wider than he should be able to. it gave him a gross perverted appearance. "What I want to say is, I'll take responsibility." He brushed her soft hair.

Ladybugs eyes went small, she stood there in silence.

Chat paused not quite understanding the reaction. Suddenly the conclusion hit him "No wait! that came out wrong! Let me bare the responsibility with you. No, that's not it either."

Ladybug laughed, tears appeared on the corners of her eyes. "I never realized how similar we are." Ladybug turned towards Blindside. "Thanks, Chat I feel better, let's focus on saving Paris."

"Perhaps your black cat could use a little luck Milady?"

"Just what I was thinking kitty." Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, "Lucky Charm!" a spotted hand mirror dropped into her arms.

"The lucky charm sure has been weird these past few times." Chat commented.

"This one's pretty direct actually." Ladybug handed Chat the mirror, "Aim for her pen, I'll get the akuma."

"What?" Ladybug took off running into the darkness. Chat had an ominous feeling and looked towards Blindside. She was staring right back at him, laser pointer in hand. A smile crept up her face, Chat quickly held the mirror up to protect his head, the laser bounced off the mirror in a random direction. He looked at the mirror for a moment before he registered what happened.

"What?" Brightside looked in shock.

"What's wrong glowy? Cat's got your tongue." He smiled at her.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, their the same as Adrien's!" Brightside, pointed her laser at Chat. Chat carefully angled his mirror towards the pen in her other hand.

"Yes!" he shouted as the light cut through the pen. Ladybug sprung into the air from underneath Bright side grabbing the akuma with her yo-yo and holding Chloe in her arms.

"Ladybug? What happened?" Chloe gazed at the devastation surrounding her and pulled herself closer to ladybug. "Did I do this?" her eyes started to water, as Ladybug put her down.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Chat noir walked up to her. "instead we should apologize."

"Chat no- it's my fault."

"Wait-wait what's going on?" Chloe looked strangely at the two superheroes. Ladybug's earring's beeped, warning her she was going to change back soon.

"Go" Chat said, "I'll make up for last time."

"But."

"Trust me I'm your partner." Chat held up his ring showing he was only half way through his transformation.

"Thanks Chat." She threw her mirror into the air and shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!" before taking off.

Chat turned towards Chloe, he searched for the words to say. But quickly realized it wasn't as easy as Ladybug had made it look.

"Look, I'm fine Chat." Chloe went back to her usual self as soon as Ladybug left. She started going back.

"Chloe, you are one of the strongest people I know." Chloe stopped "There's very few people in Paris willing to fight against an akuma without superpowers." Chat paused "Even if everyone looks away from you, I hope you know, that me and Ladybug will always count on you." Chloe ran.

Chat tried to go after her, but a hand grabbed his tail. "Chat, sometimes you need to give a girl time before she comes around."

"Marinette?" Chat asked confused.

"Just like you gave me time." Marinette went on her tip toes, and leaned her body into his, kissing him. "I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark." She pulled his body, so it touched her at the waist, and leaned on his shoulder she whispered into his ear. "Let me take responsibility."

"Marinette! Your?" Marinette pressed her lips, against his sealing them shut.

"Not out loud kitty."

"It's really you!" He wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from escaping.

"Chat?"

"I don't know, how you could be Ladybug, and do everything Marinette does." Marinette stared at him awkwardly. "But that just makes you the most amazing person I have ever met." A feeling of embarrassment washed over her, turning her face red.

"I'm just a normal girl, I could never attract the attention of someone like you." Marinette belittled herself, attempting to explain her actions.

"If my heart wasn't set on Ladybug. I would have asked you out long ago." Chat's ring beeped.

"We need to get back to class." Marinette ran towards the classroom. Chat looked at her one more time before he ran.

* * *

"Chloe, I brought you this." Marinette held out a box of macaroons to Chloe, a similar one to Alya's. "I'm sorry I didn't bring it here sooner."

"Well, I'll accept your apology." Chloe looked away, her voice sounded snooty, but her expression told a different story. But she wouldn't let anyone see that.

"Marinette!" Adrien walked over to her. "isn't their something you should tell Alya?"

"Something I should?" Marinette looked confused before picking up the meaning. "I totally forgot!" she ran over to Alya's seat.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." Adrien looked at her his eyes seeming filled with sympathy.

"Adrikins?" Chloe asked wondering what the apology was about.

"I shouldn't have let you get akumatized." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Don't worry about it adrikins, how about I let you make it up to me by being my boyfriend?" Chloe tried to relax him.

"I have a girlfriend."

… dead silence filled the room.

"Who?" the room shouted nearly in sync

Adrien thought of a fun idea and walked around the room. "My secret superheroine crushed asked me out. How could I say no?" he stopped in front of Marinette, she glared at him. "My everyday Ladybug." He leaned down and kissed her.

The room was filled with reactions. Alya punched Marinette's arm, "Details, girl!"

Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien, "Dude you have to tell me how this happened."

"Someone help! Chloe fainted!" Sabrina yelled.


End file.
